


Thursday

by beastlyalblue_LB217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyalblue_LB217/pseuds/beastlyalblue_LB217
Summary: An attempt at flirting...





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I own NONE of these characters. I just really loved the ship.

“I can’t breathe when I’m around you.” Draco blurts out one day. Harry looks up from his lesson plan.   
“Is my breath really that bad?” He grins devilishly.  
Stupid Potter.   
Stupid friendship.   
Stupid feelings. And most of all, stupid Draco for not seeing this one coming.   
“Fuck you.” Draco glares.   
“You want to shag? It must be Monday!” Harry cheers, going back to his work.   
“Not what I meant you idiot.”   
“I know what you meant.” Harry keeps his eyes down. Draco stands.   
“I’ll be in my office.” He goes to the door. “And I only like shagging on Thursday.”


End file.
